


Same Procedure As Last Year?

by aristokratischer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich and Basch spend New Year's Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Procedure As Last Year?

"Same procedure as every year." 

Well, maybe not for Basch and Roderich, not this year, contrary to that silly special. Usually they never spoke at all, never mind shared New Year's. Basch was often with Lilli, and Roderich either by himself or with Ludwig for New Year's. But here they were this year, curled up under one of Roderich's blankets on the sofa, drinking mulled wine, Basch's head on Roderich's shoulder. They didn't speak, they didn't really need to. 

Sure, they'd spent New Year's together before. But that was before all the festivities and even before the Gregorian Calendar, so it had hardly mattered. 

Roderich sighed softly, pushing his glasses up. Soon enough they'd hear the fanfare, fireworks, and the rustle of people in the Old Town partnering up to waltz. Traditions, and everything. But Roderich wasn't so keen on doing that this year, if only because he was quite comfortable as he was. Especially with a new beau on his arm, and one that he'd had a fancy for since he was a child. On top of that, he was sure Basch wouldn't take his hand to waltz, he never would. 

So they remained inside, just watching the television, or at least Basch did. Roderich had his eyes on the clock. 

"What're you looking at, Roddli?" Basch asked after a moment, sitting up straight, looking to Roderich quizzically. "Don't tell me you're going to make me do that silly dance with you at midnight." 

Roderich snorted derisively, raising an eyebrow. "Hardly. You'd break my feet." He looked from the clock, seconds away from midnight, to Basch. And he gingerly tipped the other's chin up, just to press a chaste kiss on the other's lips. Roderich couldn't help the soft yelp as he was surprised by the noise outside. And Basch pulled back, pressing his forehead to Roderich's. 

"What was that all about?"

"So you're the last moment of last year, and the first of my new one." Roderich murmured over his lips, earning him a rough shove in the shoulder. 

"You and your poetry. Can't you ever just be a little less a hopeless romantic, for once?"

"I liab di, Baschl." 

"Yes, I love you too, Roderich."


End file.
